This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Training in genetic epidemiology and in the use of S.A.G.E., "Statistical Analysis for Genetic Epidemiology," the program package we produce, is accomplished in several ways. Courses are given as part of the local graduate degree program in genetic epidemiology, S.A.G.E. short courses are held, postdoctoral fellows and visiting scientists receive hands-on experience, and there is one-on-one consulting with resource users when they have problems with S.A.G.E. This year, a four-day short course was given in San Juan, Puerto Rico, with 33 attendees. There have been over 6220 downloads of S.A.G.E. since May 2009. A total of 2567 unique licensees (up from 2282 last year) are from 47 US states plus the District of Columbia and Puerto Rico, and from 83 foreign countries.